


Every End of The Day

by eobseos



Series: Soft Little Pockets of Comfort [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, They are so in love, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, just a lot of fluff, soobin indulges him, we love soft boys, yeonjun is adorable and uses it to his advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eobseos/pseuds/eobseos
Summary: Every end of the day, Soobin and Yeonjun return to each other. With lingering kisses and knowing smiles, they built a home in each other's arms. Thereafter, for every today that ends and new tomorrows that begin, they are always together.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Soft Little Pockets of Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130852
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Every End of The Day

The front door closed behind him with a soft click, the electric lock sliding back into place promptly. Soobin toed off his boots and shrugged off his puffy jacket, trying his best to be quiet so as not to wake his partner.

It was late, or rather, the early hours of the morning, and Soobin expected Yeonjun to already be fast asleep seeing as the older hadn’t been feeling his best earlier. However, a few steps into their little apartment unit and he could see the lights still on through the open door of their bedroom.

Confused, Soobin padded towards the room, and Yeonjun’s back donning his pajamas came into view. The older was sitting slouched over their desk, head resting on top of his folded arms, watching an episode of Attack on Titan on the laptop.

Soobin couldn’t help the short huff of resignation at Yeonjun’s absolutely _terrible_ posture. The older had a liking of contorting his frame into whatever absurd form, be it to fit his entire body, long legs and all, on the chair or to lie with his head on the desk like this.

“Junnie?” Soobin called out, but Yeonjun did not respond. He was now close enough to see that the older had the earphones plugged in, and instead of his arms, his head was resting atop a plushie shaped like a Corgi’s butt which he was hugging. One of his cheeks was squished against the soft toy, and Soobin watched in amusement as Yeonjun’s eyes slowly fluttered close then open again a few times, so clearly tired but still fighting sleep for some reason.

Knowing Yeonjun wouldn’t be able to hear him with the earphones in, Soobin went up from behind him and stroked the older’s exposed cheek. The reaction was immediate; Yeonjun sprung up from the seat and turned around to look at the owner of the offending hand, eyes full of alarm and completely void of drowsiness now.

“Shit, baby you scared me!” Yeonjun hit pause on the show, the other hand pressed over his heart and Soobin burst into chuckles at his expression.

“I’m sorry Junnie, I tried calling you but you couldn’t hear me.” Soobin wound his arms around Yeonjun’s neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek as apology. “Are you watching the new episodes without me?”

“Of course not, you know I wouldn’t do that. I’m just re-watching the old episodes to recap.” Yeonjun knocked their heads together lightly before leaning back into Soobin’s embrace, gently rubbing their cheeks together. “You’re back kinda early though, I wasn’t expecting you home for another hour or two. How was dinner?”

“Y’know, the usual. The boys asked why you didn’t join us today, and I thought it was a perfect opening for me to say that my Junnie hyung was unwell and I have to go home earlier because I want to make sure he’s okay. So, thank you for getting me out of Round 2.” Soobin smiled and kissed Yeonjun’s cheek again, making the older giggle.

Soobin had a dinner gathering with his friends from high school tonight. They were in the same club together back in the day and hung out only a few times in a year now. Yeonjun had joined them once or twice on the occasion that he was free, and was able to hit it off well with them too. These friends really loved to drink though, and usually after they have had their meal, where they would already have drank some, they would go someplace else – notoriously known as Round 2 – just to drink and chat until the wee hours of the morning. It almost always ended in half of them getting pissed drunk and a mess in general, an aftermath that neither Yeonjun nor Soobin particularly enjoyed dealing with and why they always tried to make excuses to leave early.

“Why are you still up though? Are you feeling better now?” Soobin drew away, coming round the side and holding Yeonjun’s face in both his hands so he could look at him properly. The sight of his boyfriend’s slightly puffy face and pouty lips had him pressing butterfly kisses all over because he simply could not resist it.

Yeonjun had been nursing a bad headache earlier in the day, which was why he decided to give the dinner gathering a miss, opting to stay home and rest instead. Soobin had wanted to skip it too, just to be there to take care of his boyfriend in case he needed anything, but Yeonjun had insisted for him to go, saying that Soobin hadn’t seen these friends in 6 months and he should really go and catch up with them while he’ll just take some painkillers and sleep it off.

“Yeah, I slept for a few hours and the headache went away. It’s probably nothing to worry about. So, I decided to watch anime and wait for you to come home.” Yeonjun leaned into one of Soobin’s palms, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of his hand.

“I watched you doze off three times in the span of 5 seconds and yet you still wanted to wait up for me. You’re such a dear, Junnie.” Soobin nuzzled into Yeonjun’s neck, the ticklish feeling making the older squeal and pull away reflexively.

“A’ight, go wash up now. You smell like barbecue.” Yeonjun scrunched his nose up a bit, waving Soobin away after a last peck to his lips. “And soju.”

Soobin chuckled, ruffling the older’s hair up just to annoy him and sauntered into the bathroom.

By the time he was done with his night routine, Soobin was surprised to see Yeonjun still at their desk instead of in bed. The laptop was already shut down, lights in the room flipped off, leaving just their night lamp casting a soft glow in the room. The older was scrolling through his phone in the same position as before: slouched over with one cheek squished into the plushie on the desk.

“Junnie? Why aren’t you in bed yet?” Soobin towelled his hair to semi dryness before tossing the towel into the laundry basket.

Yeonjun did not answer. Instead, he just put his phone down, swivelling the seat around and opened his arms wide towards Soobin with an expectant grin.

 _'This baby is really trying to be extra cute tonight.'_ Soobin thought to himself, trying to fight back a smile. He knew exactly what Yeonjun wanted.

“Really, now?” Outwardly, Soobin pretended to roll his eyes, even though he really could not stop the fond smile that was slowly spreading on his face. Yeonjun wanted him to carry him to bed, and what was Soobin supposed to do? Say no?

The older made no move, sitting right where he was, doing a little dancey dance in his seat and making grabby hands at Soobin.

“You’re so spoilt, Junnie.” Soobin said with no real bite in his words, knowing full well that he was the one to spoil Yeonjun anyway. That indulgent smile was still on his face as he walked towards his boyfriend’s open arms. Once he was within reach, Yeonjun closed his arms around Soobin’s neck, his legs wrapping around the younger’s waist when Soobin hoisted him up in one swift move.

“Hehe, my strong baby.” Yeonjun’s cute giggle came right by Soobin’s ear as he walked the few steps to Yeonjun’s side on their Queen bed. The cheeky older man kept pressing his plush lips to Soobin’s cheek and jaw, one even landing under his ear, the slight tickle causing him to shiver involuntarily. Whether Yeonjun was doing it as a form of reward or distraction, Soobin didn’t know, but they probably worked equally well.

Slowly, Soobin lowered his boyfriend onto their bed, but instead of moving away, he climbed onto the bed as well such that he was on top, looking down at Yeonjun. Yeonjun’s pink hair splayed out messily around his head, making him look a little like a wild lion. Even so, he still looked so beautiful, the orange glow of the night lamp reflecting off his unblemished honey skin. Yeonjun had yet to remove his arms from Soobin’s neck, and for a moment, they stayed that way, just looking into each other’s eyes with unspoken adoration. Soobin had always loved that Yeonjun’s eyes seemed to have this little mischievous twinkle in them, as if he was always trying to think of new ways to be a menace to his boyfriend. Soobin would complain; act like it was a chore, but they both knew he really didn’t mind indulging Yeonjun’s little antics.

Anything for his Junnie.

Soobin lowered himself to his elbows, bringing their faces closer. He was now lying half on top of Yeonjun and he ran a hand through the older’s hair, pushing the slightly tousled strands away from his eyes and caressing the skin near his hairline. Instinctively, Yeonjun reached upwards, stretching his neck trying to reach his boyfriend’s lips. Soobin pulled back a little, making Yeonjun chase after him with a whine.

Soobin laughed, feeling his heart brim so full at how adorable Yeonjun was being, and he told him exactly that. “You’re so cute, Junnie, what am I supposed to do with you?”

“Kiss me.”

Soobin held Yeonjun’s face again, regarding him for another moment before dipping down and kissing him fully on the lips. The older let out a little contented sigh, his entire body melting when he felt Soobin’s mouth gently prying his own open with practiced ease, and he pressed back against Soobin’s lips just that little bit harder. Yeonjun loved it when Soobin does this; holding his face like this between his large hands then kissing him carefully, but purposefully. It makes him feel so protected, like he was something precious and to be revered.

For a while, they lay kissing unhurriedly, almost lazily. Soobin nipped softly at his bottom lip, their tongues tangling languidly. Neither were too interested in dominating the kiss, choosing instead to savour their closeness and tender intimacy. Yeonjun had at some point unlocked his arms from behind Soobin’s neck, one hand now threaded through the younger’s hair, tugging lightly every now and then while the other stayed on Soobin’s nape to hold him close. Yeonjun kept smiling in between their kisses, the feeling in his heart so big and so full that it felt like it was threatening to burst out of his chest.

“I love you, baby. You’re so good for me.” Yeonjun said when it finally felt like they did enough kissing for a week, looking up into Soobin’s obviously tired, but sated eyes. Eyes beaming with unabashed affection for him, and Yeonjun felt heat rush to his face at the raw emotions displayed so openly on his boyfriend’s face.

“You too, Junnie. You make me so happy.” Soobin rested his forehead against Yeonjun’s, his spearmint breath hitting the latter in small puffs. He kissed the older again, just a peck that slightly missed the mark and landed nearer to the corner of his lips instead. “I love you so much.”

Yeonjun smiled fondly at Soobin’s evident fatigue. “Let’s sleep now, darling. You’re tired.”

Soobin rolled over Yeonjun to his other side of the bed, pulling up their covers and opening his arms in wait. The older flipped their night lamp off and scooted easily back into Soobin’s space. He tucked himself snugly under the taller’s chin, legs tangling together under the covers.

“Let’s stay in later, hmm? I’ll make lunch, then we can watch the new episodes of Attack on Titan together.” Yeonjun mumbled with his eyes closed, lips moving against the front of the younger’s shirt, the calming scent he had come to know as _Soobin_ as well as his steady heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Hmm… can’t say no when my Junnie wants to cook for us. Always love your food…” Soobin’s arms around him tightened a bit, squishing him even closer to his chest. He was clearly already halfway to dreamland, words coming out a little slurred and thick with sleep. “Love you…”

A dopey smile bloomed on Yeonjun’s face, feeling ridiculously endeared at the fact that even in semi consciousness, he was still the last coherent thought on Soobin’s mind.

Yeonjun pressed a final kiss to Soobin’s chest, near where his heart should be. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is somehow always in need of comfort, I have decided to start a completely self-indulgent series called "Soft Little Pockets of Comfort", which will mostly be snapshots of Yeonbin's day-to-day dynamics, and their relationship with each other. This will be the first piece to kickstart the series! 
> 
> Each installation will be a standalone story by itself, and their relationship will be tagged accordingly in the separate stories. As much as I can, I will try to stay true to the title to keep angst to a minimum unless it is an important plot device for eventual fluff. I would like to convey comfort and tenderness through these stories for anyone who may need it like me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :)


End file.
